


It's A War

by orphan_account



Series: What Are You? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off Promo for Mid-Season, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds another Angel, discovering more about the Angel War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A War

The fourth greatest journey, yes. The first being my battle through Hell to rescue the Righteous Man. The second being when I first stood up against the Archangels, standing by Chuck as Dean went to stop Sam. The third being my first few weeks human.

The time I spent walking towards Lebanon, the time I spent thinking. About my boss and her reaction to the existence of Angels. About the Winchesters and how they rejected me last time. About my journeys before this and how they seemed to pale in comparison at the moment.

I should tell Dean I’m coming. My mind told me. The only fault was that I was, in fact, in the middle of nowhere, and the closest phone booth was back in town conveniently place behind me, tucked between a few trees. Call. I turned and started walking towards it.

Then I was grabbed from behind, a large hand on my collar, and thrown to the ground.

"Nice of you to join me, Castiel." I turned up to the voice, seeing who was attacking. A brother.

"What’s going on?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anarchy." He knelt down and pulled me up. "We lead ourselves, and it’s all. Your. Fault." He threw me back down.

"Anarchy? Are you even capable of that?" I needed to keep him talking. I believed that, if I did, he’d be too busy to stab me in the throat.

"We shouldn’t be. And the best way we know how is death to all. I wanted to be the one to end you, Castiel." He pulled out his blade and held it high, ready to arc it into my chest, but I was quick. I pulled out my own and stabbed him in the heart.

I stood and dusted myself off a bit, before quickly slipping into the phone booth and dialing Dean.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"  
"Dean."  
"Cas?" He asked, and I sighed.  
"I don’t have much time. More could be coming…" I could hear Sam saying something in the background.  
"Hey, slow down, what’s going on?"  
"Anarchy, Dean. The Angels are killing each other." I glanced at my fallen brother.  
"What?"  
"I’m coming to you. They’re coming after me, and I can’t do this alone."  
"Cas-"  
"I’ll be there in a few days."  
"Wait-"  
"I’ll see you soon." Then I hung up.

I could tell by Dean’s tone he didn’t think it was a good idea for me to come back to the bunker, the Angels being the reason I couldn’t be there, but I had to.

I had to stop them at any cost. The Angels couldn’t be allowed to live. Every second counted now. I had to get to Lebanon.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! Yay!
> 
> Still so much extreme optimism and naivety.
> 
> This is Supernatural, I should have known it wouldn't have been like this.


End file.
